Ivich B2014
'''Ivich B2014 '''is named from the fact his name starts with a B and came about in 2014. Instead of following the patterns of previously named M, D, and other people from the area named by letters, Ivich B2014 is a bit more serious than them. B2014 met Nicole in their seventh grade year. Obviously, Nicole had been unaware of his occupation as they became friends. In the beginning, there was no violence. He was open to meet other people and gradually came out of his shell. They hung out outside of school gradually during the fall at a park near his house. Not to be confused with The Field, as this place was a small distance from this location. Within a few months, he began to slowly reveal who he was without words. It was something that was so familiar that it needed no explanation. The actions were enough to realize he was not who he seemed to have been. He grew increasingly controlling and violent over Nicole. This was not limited to just her, as a few of her friends had experienced his abuse in an attempt to ward them away. These individuals knew nothing on the war, making this seemingly sudden outburst more confusing. This Ivich was as much of a stalker as he was violent. He asked classmates for directions to Nicole's house as she tried to withdraw from him. He made sure nothing escaped his attention. As harming Nicole became harder and harder as winter months came, he lost it. B2014 was open to his violence in front of the whole school. Slamming her against the locker by the neck, punching, and even threats of stabbing were circulating. He had eventually openly admitted without hesitation or apology he had been considering using a knife prior to his alternatives. Aside from his actions being used as evidence as to who he really is, he also had knowledge he shouldn't have known pertaining to the war beforehand and possible knowledge of what was to come, that being the second war. He wasn't fully open as he was not going to reveal the true intentions of the Ivich. B2014 enjoyed being cryptic. By very late winter, he had gone missing. Nicole and her friends were not sure where he went, yet they were relieved he wouldn't be heard from in a while. Through other classmates it was found that he had threatened to bomb the school and stab individual students. This didn't need to be reported, the rant went down in front of the school officer. He was sent away to a mental facility within the city. By mid-February, he showed up at Nicole's house around 8 at night. Nicole had been home alone when he arrived, so she let him in with caution. He asked for shelter, lied saying he ran away from a home dispute. Feeling sympathy, Nicole and her parents agreed to let him stay the night. His overnight stay did not go well for Nicole. She woke up to him standing over her around two in the morning, constantly pacing around, and even disrupting general sleep. The next morning Nicole's mom had found on Facebook that he was reportedly missing from the asylum. He was forced to leave and was not found until a few hours later by police. He was lingering in the field. It wouldn't be until another year during the summer he returns from being locked away in central Minnesota, the state over. He returns to her door and asks her to come back to the field to talk things over. Nicole alerted the chat she was going to be meeting an Ivich. During this, DaewiHan42 arrived later to make sure it would go over smoothly. Giving B2014 another chance, they exchanged phone numbers. It wasn't long until he was constantly harassing her, going back to his old ways, and being a stalker yet again. He went far enough to exchange over to her high school in search of her. An old classmate warned Nicole that B2014 was searching for her, asking people if they've seen her around or know of her. She did manage to hide for a while until he spotted her standing at the corner of the school one day after hours. B2014 was eventually kicked out and forced to live with another family member after threatening to murder his immediate family. He has not been seen since. Category:Ivich Category:People